In your arms
by many.boyz.lil.time
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco both find out they're the same...and how will Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of her house react? Will something spark for a flame, or will it be constantly watered down by the head boy...? ch.7 up...FINALLY!
1. On The Hogwars Express

Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this! It's my first fic and I know it might suck! oh, and sorry to anyone who started reading this and got the short end of the stick! This is my first! hope you like! R&R!

"Shit" Hermione said under her breathe as she ran to the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. She was only late for the Hogwarts express by her own standards. She usually liked being there a half hour early, but since it was due to leave in fifteen minutes she wasn't happy.

"Why does picking out perfect clothes for this extremely hot weather take 20 minutes?" Hermione said to herself. She looked down and was happy about what she saw. She had worked out over the summer and lost all of her baby fat. She was taller too, now pushing 5' 5". Her hair calmed down over the summer and was now a light brown with blue and blonde streaks. She was wearing a light blue mini with a matching belly halter. She had to admit that she looked good.

Hermione got to the barrier, looked around to see if anyone was watching, and ran through the platform. When she got to the other side of the platform and saw the Hogwarts express staring at her she let out a big sigh of relief and slowed her pace.

She got on the train and looked for an empty compartment, or one with the gang in it. She went through every compartment and had no luck.

"Oh well," she said to herself, "one with only a few people will have to do."

As she said this, she stumbled onto a compartment with a couple of bags crowded around some seats. She started putting her bags down when she froze.

"Oh great!" she said as she realized that one of the bags was actually none other then Draco Malfoy. He was sprawled out on a couple of seats and was sleeping.

His hair wasn't slicked back as usual; it was just hanging slightly around his whole head. And man did it make him look hot! He had on a tight black muscle shirt that fully revealed his 6 pack and very strong looking arms. He also had on black cargo pants.

'Ohh! Draco looks super hot in that! And those arms! I wonder what it would feel like to be in them.' she thought to herself 'Oh my God! Am I really thinking that Draco Malfoy looks HOT? What's wrong with me?'

'It's just that he looks so good!' a voice came from the back of her head that sounded very much like her own.

'But he's bullied me all my life! With those mudblood names and threats!'

'You know you can't win a war with yourself! Just go over there and see if his arms really are what you make them out to be!'

'But...'

'It's not like it will really matter. Your a pure-blood now, remember?'

FLASHBACK

_Dear Ms. Snakins,_

_We know this might come as a shock to you, but you are in fact a pure-blood witch. We wanted you to stay with muggles as you grew up, and wanted to wait until now to tell you that you are in fact a pure-blood. Times were tought and we just wanted you to have the best. We love you!_

_-Mum and Dad_

END FLASHBACK

'I know you're right, but, what if he doesn't know?' Hermionethought to herself.

'It doesn't matter! You'll tell him if you have to! Just go...Now!'

With that Hermione went over to Draco. She stroked her fingers over his arms. She felt the buldges and ripples with satisfaction. Draco groaned and turned over on his side.

'Well, a nice little nap won't hurt. I mean we have about 10 minutes before the train leaves.' Hermione thought to herself again.

'Thata girl!' said the voice.

Hermione lifted his arm and snuggled into him, noting with sadisfaction that her skirt rode up an inch or two. She let out a little yawn and found herself fast asleep.

Draco woke up not two seconds later. He looked down and found a beautiful girl in his arms. He also felt his member harden slightly. This girl, or woman, was wearing a mini that was showing him a very, very nice piece of thigh. She was also wearing a small halter that revealed lots, but left some stuff tohis imagination. Her hair was sleek and shiny with streaks of blue and blond.

He looked over at her stuff and to his horror found a gryfindor suitcase, with none the less the initials H.G. staring at him.

'How can this be Granger? The filthy mudblood who just only last year had looked like a school girl. And now she looks like, a... a... VEELA? It couldn't be! Maybe there's more to what mother told me...' He thought to himself.

FLASHBACK

"What are you talking about Mother? How can Granger be a pureblood? It's just... not possible!" Draco gasped after his mother told him the truth.

"It is!" Narcissa told her son. It had only been a few weeks ago that Lucius died along with his 'precious' Dark Lord. A bunch of Aurors and about a hundred other wizards finally caught up to them when they were least suspecting it. Since then she had been telling Draco any and every secret she could.

"Since you're entering your 6th year I thought it might be good for you to start REALLY exploring your options. And i doubted you'd want to marry the pansy girl." His mother had said to him.

"Please, don't remind me of her and her consistent nagging and shreiking 'Drakey Poo!' every time I see her in the halls"

"Well, you see? Wouldn't you much rather have a smart girl who doesn't need to be attached at you hip 24/7?" Narcissa smirked at her son.

"But, does she know?"

"Of course! The Snakins have sent her a letter and all!"

"The SNAKINS!!??!?!? But they're one of the top pure-bloods of all! I can't believe it!"

"Well, we are only one level below them thought."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger was higher then me." Draco said breathlessly, getting up to leave.

END FLASHBACK

'Oh well.' He thought to himself, as he sniggled further with his fellow pure-blood, not knowing that therewere two certain boys, one with jet black hair and the other with flaming red hair gasping and glaring at them both.

OOh a cliffy! the cleverness of me! Once again, sorry to anyone who read this before and didn't get it all! the more reviews the faster I'll update! :-D


	2. OneTwoThree!

OMG! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!

And last time I TOTALLY forgot to do a disclaimer and I don't wanna get sued or any of that really bad stuff that costs an endless amount of money!

(This is for any chapter I write in this story) DISCLAIMER: you guys should honestly not even have to question if this story is mine! All I need to say is "I'M NOT JK ROWLING!"

And on with the story!

Harry and Ron stared through the window of the compartment where Draco and Hermione were sleeping.

"Are you sure that's Hermione?" Asked a very confused Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said "I saw her at a yellow card concert over the summer"

"Now, who in their right minds would want to see a concert about a PENALTY in quidditch?" Ron asked, dumbfounded

"NO!" Harry said, exasperated. "It's a band that's totally awesome! But anyway, she was there and we said 'Hi.', you know, stuff like that, and went our separate ways. Besides, whose so proud of there house that they actually get a trunk with their house AND initials?!"

"Well, you know, Percy did. He had a trunk, quill, shirt, boxers…" Ron replied.

"Oh my… are you serious?" Harry asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"You don't even want to KNOW what else he got personalized." Ron replied with (if possible) an even more disgusted look then Harry.

"I SO did not need to know that!" Harry said.

"Well, anyway, why would she sleep, I mean FALL asleep, with Draco?" Ron asked Harry.

"I know! I thought you were next in line for some…" Harry put a sleazy face on and did his best Elvis impression and said "Hermione lovin'!"

"Oy! Shut up!" Ron said, pushing Harry "we're just…just…"

Harry looked over to see where Ron's attention suddenly was. He saw Draco's hand slowly rubbing Hermione's thigh, and also saw the slightest smile on Hermione's face. Harry looked over at Ron and saw his neck, ears, and face all glowing bright red.

"Friends? Ha! Good job covering that one up mate!" Harry laughed. Then he saw Ron's face. "Hey, mate, I was only joking. You OK?"

Before Ron could answer a 5th year girl with brilliantly red hair came over and asked "Where's Herms?"

"Ov…ah…bu…I…" was all Ron could muster to say. Ginny looked at Harry with a confused look, who then nodded his head towards the compartment. Ginny looked in and gasped.

"What…Herm… We should walk in there and see what's up!" she finally said.

"But we can't jus…" Harry started to say.

"Says who?" Ginny smirked at him.

"Yeah! Says who?" Ron pitched in.

"Ok then! But when she freaks, it was all your fault!" Harry said.

"Fine!" Ginny said "On the count of three. One… Two… Thr…"

"Hey guys! Where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

"SHH!" Ginny said "In there!" She motioned her head towards Hermione and Draco sleeping.

"Oh…my…gosh!" was all Neville could say.

"I know!" Ginny said (A/N: like Monica does on Friends) "We were just about to open the door on the count of three and then you interrupted us!"

"Oh, gees, I'm sorry guys. Wanna try again?" Neville asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry said

"OK." Ginny said "On the count of three! One…Two…Th…"

"Hey, have youz guyz seen Draco?" Came a voice from behind them. Ginny slowly turned around with a look that could've killed. Standing there were none other then Draco Malfoy's henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!?" She practically screamed.

"Yup, she's just like your mum." Harry whispered to Ron. Ginny shot him an evil look. "Sorry." He said in reply.

"So… where iz 'e? Dis iz hiz compartment, ain'tz it?" Crabbe asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"He's…I…they're…" Ron said, with a pained expression.

"Where?" Crabbe and Goyle asked in unison.

"Look!" Harry said as he shoved them towards the window. Crabbe and Goyle looked through the window and their jaws dropped.

"Whoz dat?" Goyle asked.

I dunno, but damn, she's fine!" Crabbe replied.

"So… Whoz dat?" Goyle turned around and openly asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Ron replied. "My Hermione" He added softly.

"What?" Goyle and Crabbe said in unison.

"Whatz Draco doing wit her?" Crabbe asked.

"We don't know!" said Ginny. "We were about to find out before _you_ knuckleheads showed up!"

"Oh. Well let's find out now." Goyle said.

"Fine!" Ginny screamed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"Let's just get this over with!" Ginny said through clenched teeth. "On the count of three. One…Two…" Ginny was cut off by a high pitched shriek.

"Have you guys seen my Drakey Poo?" They all turned around to see Pansy Parkinson. "We're supposed to discuss our, umm…, current dating status."

"Doesn't look like that'll happen anytime soon. Unless he tells you it's over." Ginny said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy said, trying not to show she was hurt, but failed miserably.

"Just take a look for yourself." Harry said with an evil grin. He pushed Pansy over to the window. She looked in and just stood there.

"Is that… Granger?" She asked.

"Yup." Ron said.

"Well. What they hell are THEY doing sleeping with each other?"

"They didn't do that kind of stuff!"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy? Not do stuff with a beau… girl in his arms? Ha! That's funny!"

"Well," said Ginny "We were just to try to get an explanation out of them when YOU came along."

"Well fine then!" Pansy shrieked. "See if I care."

"Alright. Let's try this again. One…Two…"

"Hey guys whatcha doin?"

"OH MY GOSH WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS END!?!?" Ginny practically screamed.

"Umm, hi Ginny." Dean said. Ginny turned around and had a blush redder than her hair. Dean and Seamus were both standing there with huge smiles.

"Oh, h…hi Dean." Ginny said plastering on a smile.

"Hey!" He replied with a wink "Hey guys! What's up? Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, Dean, she's in there with Draco. We were about to find out numerous times, but people kept popping up!" Ginny said.

"Like me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no! Of course not! You didn't interrupt ANYTHING!" Ginny said with a huge smile.

"What about me?" asked Seamus.

"Yes, yes. It's all your fault we didn't find out what they're doing sooner!" Ginny said to him.

"Well let's find out now. What doya say Ginny?" Dean asked.

"OK!" She said with an excited look.

"Hey, Ginny you ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Gin. I mean, he's not bothering you, is he?" Ron said. He gave Dean a look.

"No, you guys! Just settle down! OK?! So, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

HEHE! I'm so evil! Another cliffy for you! I'm jk. But, like, again, thanks to all my reviewers!

**TeenTypist**

**DramaQueen141691**

**DanRadcliffe5666**

**BlackCoat-245**

It like made my day when I read them on Monday. Review again!

Luv ya!!

Sara


	3. Dreams, Boyfriends, and Committees

Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter! I tried so hard to get it to be 9 pages, because my first chappy was three, the second was 6, and I wanted this one to be 9. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

"Hermione! Wake up! You need to go now!" Draco said to her. She slowly opened her eyes to look into his.

She tried to wake up but just couldn't. She was in a dungeon that looked the size of Hogwarts alone. "Hermione you need to go now! He's coming for you. I'll cover for you. I don't want to get hurt. I lov…" He was stopped by a crash that sounded distant, but the noise made her ears ring.

"Draco… I… I…" Hermione started to say.

"NO! GO NOW!" He said as he gave her a kiss. "On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

"NO!" Hermione said sitting up. She was no longer in the dungeon, but on the Hogwarts express. She looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Dean, and Seamus standing at the door way gasping at her. She looked outside just to reassure herself and saw the brick wall of the station.

"Hermione you ok?"

"How could you try to get some from a mudblood?"

"What was he trying to do to you?"

"Was she trying to seduce you baby?"

"Want me to take him outside for a couple?"

"I can't believe you were that desperate!"

"Hermione?" All these questions started coming at once. She just couldn't take it.

"We were just sleeping. That's it!" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah!" said Draco, looking slightly hurt, but not showing that much.

"That pureblood!"

"That mudblood!"

"I'm a pureblood!" Hermione shouted at the same time Draco shouted "She's a pureblood!"

"What?" They both shouted at each other.

"How'd you know?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I mean c'mon Hermione, purebloods DO talk to each other." Draco said. Hermione just stood there with her jaw dropped.

"No one told us about it!" Crabbe said.

"And no one told me, Drakey Poo!" Pansy shrieked.

"God! We broke up at the end of last term! Stop calling me that!" Draco said. He turned to Hermione, who still had her mouth open with shock. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"You…you…you called me Hermione." She said speechlessly.

"Well, of course I did. Us top threes have to form an alliance somewhere!" Draco said, as if this was obvious. Hermione looked hurt by this. Just as Draco was about to ask what was wrong again he was cut off by Ginny.

"Hermione, what's your family's last name?" asked Ginny, who put a hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Snakin." She replied. Draco looked around and tried not to look at the smirk that had appeared on Ginny's face, as well as the others, with the exception of Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, and Harry. Seeing this, Hermione looked from Ginny to Draco and back to Ginny and said "What, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that your family happens to be the top pureblood family, followed by the Malfoy's and then the Zambini family." Ginny said.

"So, you mean I'm higher than Draco?" Hermione said.

"No way!" shrieked Pansy.

"It's true." Draco said. "But…"

"ALL ABOARD!" came from the outside of the train.

"Well, I think all the compartments are full, do you guys want to sit in here with us?" asked Hermione.

"Sure why not?" Harry said as he looked over at Ginny, Ron and Neville.

"Um, yeah, what about you Dean?" there was a cough from besides him. "And Seamus?"

"Loved to!" said Seamus as he sat down and stretched his legs.

"Hey, Ginny, how about we go sit in the sets over at the other end? Dean asked.

"Sure!" Ginny said with a big grin.

"Hey Hermione! Could I talk to you?" Ron said. Everyone turned around to look at him because they all forgot he was there. This was over just as soon as it had happened.

"Sure." Hermione said. They walked out of the compartment and stood where everyone had been standing about five minutes ago. The train started moving as they got there. "So, what's up?"

"Hermione, I love you." They said at the same time.

"Ron,…"

"I know I shouldn't, but I just do! And seeing you there with Draco, half dressed, just made me realize it even more. And I just thought that, this year, we could… you know, stop beating around the bush." He said in one short breath.

"I know I liked you from 3rd year to about last term last year. But then during the summer I just changed. I didn't know it was going to happen, it just did."

"But, on the train last year…"

"I know. And I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

"How could I stay mad at you? Even thought you did say…"

"RON! I know what I said and I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well, how about one last time?" Ron said with a smile.

"Fine!" Hermione said as she shared the smile. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Ron put his hands on her hips for a second and found out that the skirt was smaller then his hands. As Hermione pulled away she said "Better?"

"Well,…"

"Ron…"

"Of course Herms." He said giving her a smile.

They went back inside and Hermione saw Pansy a little too close to Draco, so she decided to step in. Ron went over to Harry and sighed.

"Well?" Harry asked

"I got one last kiss." Ron said with a smirk. "And man, did you see her skirt? My hands bigger then it!"

"Yeah, but mate, you've got awfully big hands." Harry said looking at Ron's hands. "So her skirt can't be THAT short."

"But still, it's short."

"You act like you've never seen a girl wear a mini skirt. They're SUPPOSED to be short!"

"Yeah, well whatever."

"Ha! You know I'm right!" Harry said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the compartment Dean and Ginny were snuggling on a chair.

"I missed you so much!" Ginny said to Dean.

"I know, me too." He said looking in her eyes. "Even though it's only been a week."

"That was such a good idea you had. No one would have ever guessed that my tutoring only lasted an hour instead of three. And those two hours, they sure were fun." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

FLASHBACK

"Dean, you're so sweet!" Ginny looked down at the pink sapphire ring and the dozen roses he had gotten her. In the roses there were 11 real and one fake. He said he'd love her until each and every rose died.

"Well, what can I say? I am just a really sweet and thoughtful guy." Dean said playfully. He looked at Ginny and gave her a big smile.

"I'm ready." She said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, looking serious then playful.

"I'm sure. More then sure. I'm really ready to do this." She said.

"It doesn't bother you that I've done it before?"

"No. Well, not that much. I like to think that at least one of us will know what to do."

"And your absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

Dean reached over and kissed her as he made a bed appear in a cave they went to that once belonged to a man called Snuffles.

END FLASHBACK

Ginny twisted the ring around her right ring finger. "I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to get in the way of Pansy and Draco. After she walked in from kissing Ron she had a disgusted look on her face. He was such a sloppy kisser. It was disgusting just to think about swapping spit with him. Hermione shuddered.

"But Drakey poo!" She heard pansy whine.

"Stop calling me that!" Draco said in an exasperated look that made him look hotter then he already did. Hermione walked over to save him and sat on his lap. He looked up and gave her a great big smile.

"Um, hello, there ARE other seats!" Pansy said

"And your point is…?" Hermione said with a Slytherin tone that surprised even herself. Draco looked up and gave her a great big smile.

"Will all prefects please report to the prefect's compartment for your meeting and instructions for the year?" Came McGonagall's voice over the speaker.

"C'mon!" Hermione said as she got off Draco and pulled him towards the door. She stopped and said to Ron "You coming?"

"Yeah, right. Coming." He said as he got up from his seat. "Hey Ginny, did you forget you were a Prefect too?" Ron said and followed Hermione and Draco through the compartments. Ginny followed blushing wildly. A minute later Pansy came out and looked quite upset.

They walked into the prefect's compartment and saw they were the first to arrive. They also weren't surprised to see McGonagall there in muggle dress pants and a tank top.

"Looking good Professor!" Hermione said.

"Why, thank you Miss Granger. And, you look, rather stunning as well." She said.

"Thanks Professor. Where are the others?"

Professor McGonagall was looking at how close Hermione and Draco were standing. "What were you and Mr. Malfoy doing? Nothing against school rules I hope." McGonagall said with a stern look on her face.

"Of course not!" Hermione said. "You know I want to be Head Girl!"

"Of course! How silly of me." McGonagall said with a little smile "I also heard that you found out about your true family."

"You knew?!" Hermione said.

"Me and all the staff of Hogwarts."

"I wonder why the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor then."

"You truly have Gryffindor qualities from growing up with Muggles. It changed you a lot from what you would have become."

"Right." Hermione said with an uncertain look just as everyone walked in.

"All Right!" McGonagall said. "Let's get this Prefects meeting started! First off, our Head Boy and Girl will be Cho Chang and Kevin Dunning." Both stood up and gave a bow as every one applauded.

"We will be doing something very exciting this year as well. We will be choosing people to represent each house. The people chosen from each house will form a committee, along with the Head Boy and Girl, and plan the activities that Professor Dumbledore will explain to you at the feast. Well, get deciding!" She said as she walked to a chair and sat down. The houses split up and everyone started talking.

"I really think you should do it Hermione!" Colin Creevey said to Hermione.

"No, I couldn't!" Hermione said blushing.

"Herms, you'll do a great job." Ginny said.

"Here, here!" Justin Pinchcree said the 7th year prefect.

"Yeah, you'll do great." said Ron.

"All right then. It's settled. Hermione will be the one for the committee." Maria Savoz said, who was the other 7th year prefect.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said. Everyone nodded. "All right, I'll do it!"

After another two minutes each house was ready. The committee was going to be Cho, Kevin, Hermione, Draco, Ernie Macmillan, and Padma Patil.

"Great! Its half boys and half girls. I was worried I'd have to change people. You are all to report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately after getting off the train. There will be a carriage there that will take you up before the other ones leave. But for now, I think this meeting is over." McGonagall said.

"What are we supposed to do, Professor?" Colin said.

"Oh, right! Of course, all new Prefects stay after for instructions." McGonagall said.

Hermione, Draco and Ron waited for Ginny to come out. When she came out she looked very proud. Hermione looked at her watch and gasped.

"The train will be there in ten minutes! I need to get changed!" Hermione said as she beckoned everyone to follow her. They got changed and were ready to go in ten minutes. "We should go find everyone so we can stick together and get there on time." Hermione said to Draco.

"OK." He said as he followed her out the door. They walked through one compartment and saw everyone else walking towards them.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please gather your stuff and wait in your seats until the Prefects let you off." Came McGonagall's voice once more from somewhere.

"Do we have to do that?" Hermione asked, panicking.

"No, everyone else will." Cho reassured her. The train slowed and the six of them got off and went to a carriage that read: Hogwarts High Committee of Excellence. They all got in and rode to the castle. The ride only took about 30 seconds and they were there before they realized they left.

They climbed the stairs and reached the goblin leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh no! We forgot to ask for the password!" Hermione cried.

"Lemon tree." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Professor Dumbledore. The gargoyle sprang to life and they all started climbing the stairs leading to his office.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time:

**T.A.F.FY-Rox92287 **

**SLytHeRiNcHiCk 101 **

**Teen Typist **

**DanRadcliffe5666 **

I'll try to update soon, but don't forget that tomorrow's Christmas Eve! And I wanna wish everyone a Happy ChristmaHanaKwanzaca!

.::Sara::.


	4. Beginning of year dance

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long but finals are coming up and I'm mighty nervous! You should know how that feels. OH! And umm, when McGonagall was like "Why, thank you Miss Granger. And, you look, rather stunning as well." She was being sarcastic. I guess I forgot to put that in, but, oh well. So umm, I hope you guys like this chappy! Review!

Kevin reached the door first and opened it. There were six chairs around Professor Dumbledore's desk in a semi-circle. Cho and Kevin took the chairs at the head of the circle. Hermione sat in between Kevin and Draco, while Ernie sat between Cho and Padma.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have asked you to form these committees." Dumbledore said as he took a seat. Everyone nodded. "I was thinking that I would like Hogwarts to be more enjoyable for everyone. So I decided to form a committee, consisting of students, to help me decide how to make Hogwarts… more fun."

"What did you have in mind for us to do?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking more dances, balls, trips to Hogsmaede, fun stuff." Dumbledore replied.

"You want _us_ to plan all of that?" Cho said looking worried.

"I'm sure you can do it Ms. Chang." He reassured her.

"Well, when can we start?" Hermione said.

"Why not now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean, like, plan a something for tonight?" Padma asked.

"Why not?" Dumbledore said laughing.

"But there's not enough time!" Cho said.

"Oh, but we have all the time in the world." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Draco said.

"I have put a charm on this room that allows us to talk while the world outside of this room is frozen in time. We could take what seems like hours to plan this, and no one would even notice." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, wow, ok. What should we do?" Cho said looking at everyone.

"A beginning of the school year dance?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cho said.

"What about dinner?" Ernie asked. His stomach growled loudly not a minute later.

"What about if we have the feast, but not as much, and then have the dance after that?" Kevin said.

"What a great idea!" Hermione said with a grin. Kevin flashed her a smile and she felt herself blush. Draco noticed this and brushed his hand against her knee and kept it there for a second. Kevin's smile quickly faded as he saw Draco's face, and he turned to listen to what Cho was saying. Hermione looked at Draco and he flashed her an innocent smile.

"…and then we can all go to bed after the fireworks effects in the ceiling." Hermione caught the last of what Cho was saying. Not wanting to look like she hadn't been listening, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Then it's settled. I can decorate it as soon as we get in there." Dumbledore said. Everyone got up and headed towards the door. "And, one last thing. The effects of this charm will last for a minute or so. Just a forewarning."

Everyone walked to the door. They walked out the door and gasped. At the entrance they saw Peeves with a watering can floating above the entrance and pouring a red colored liquid on the ground. They could see the drops of liquid floating in mid-air. Draco and Kevin walked up to the drops. Draco opened his mouth and closed it around a drop.

"It's fire whisky." Draco said after a minute.

"How would you know…? Kevin asked. Draco shot him a look.

"Well, c'mon guys." Hermione said.

They all walked into the Great Hall. With a flick of his wand there were decorations and candles everywhere. Everyone looked around with approving eyes.

"Headmaster, who are those extra chairs for?" Hermione asked. Everyone turned around and noticed the addition to the Head table.

"Why, those are for you of course." Dumbledore said. "You should all go and take your seats."

They all looked around at each other and sat down. They ended up sitting in the same spots as during the meeting. The teachers walked in and sat down as kids started walking in. Hermione saw Harry, Ron, and Neville walk in, followed by Ginny and Dean holding hands. They looked up and waved to her, and she waved back.

'Ginny and Dean are so cute together. I wonder if Ron knows.' Hermione thought to herself.

Everyone sat down and talked until they saw McGonagall walk in with the sorting hat and 1st years. McGonagall sat the hat down on the stool and it started to sing it's song. The students were sorted and the feast began. Hermione and Kevin were talking about NEWTS while Draco sat there and ate.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to do really well. Over the summer I went to this thing that was about NEWTS and learned what the tests will be about." Hermione was saying to Kevin. Draco was listening with a bored expression on his face. He was still trying to decide if he liked her.

'She is nice. The smartest witch in our year even. And damn is she hot. She really changed over the summer. But I don't trust that Kevin kid. He is to all over her. And she is all over him too. Doesn't she even think about what happened on the train?' Draco thought. He remembered her touch. Her skin was as smooth as silk. 'I wonder what she uses.' He had this strange urge to go into her dorm and find out.

The transition between dinner and dessert went smoothly, and the people at the committee doubted anyone knew the time went by so quickly. They figured that everyone must be used to time flying by. No one seemed to give it a second thought until Dumbledore stood up. Everyone got silent.

"I hope you all had a great feast." He started. "What I doubt you realize though, is how short the feast has been. It usually goes on for about three hours, and tonight it has only lasted an hour and a half."

At this people looked around and gasped. Ron especially looked unhappy.

"I would like to direct your attention to the people sitting at this table over here." At this students looked at their classmates. "This is the committee that will plan dances and such to make Hogwarts feel more like home. Tonight we have and impromptu dance." A few gasps and smiles now. "And, unless you would like to not have this dance, we can just go back to our houses." Dumbledore said as he looked at them all.

"Yes!", "woo hoo!", and "sweet" were a few of the things they said to each other.

"In that case, let's get the party started. I will need for you to all stand up though. And, please, try to stay still." Dumbledore said. Everyone stood up and was still. With a wave of his wand the whole room changed.

The decorations were of green, gold, blue, and yellow. Everyone was dressed in muggle clothes like jeans, shirts, skirts and dresses. The house tables were replaced with about twenty little ones that had enough room for about six. The head table had turned into the snack and punch area. There was now a big open place at the end of a magical stage that appeared directly across from the head table. All of the students looked around and cheered. The music started (the weird sister's ft. dark faith) and everyone started dancing.

"Wow" Hermione said to Draco. "Dumbledore really knows how to out do himself."

"Yeah, right." Draco said. He looked at Hermione and was amazed. She had on jeans that were tight, but not so that made her look like a slut. Her shirt hung off her shoulders and stopped just above her belly button, where he saw a barbell ring with a heart hanging off of it. Her hair was down and wavy. To say she looked cute was a definite understatement.

"Like what you see Draco?" Hermione said with a smirk. His head snapped up from her stomach to look her in the eyes. Her smirk got bigger and turned around when Kevin said her name.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. She looked back at Draco and gave him one of his signature smirks as Kevin took her hand. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

'What was that all about?' Draco thought to himself. He hadn't really been staring. Why'd she have to go and say that in front of that prep Kevin? Kevin totally wanted Hermione. 'Maybe she wants him too.' He thought to himself. 'No, of course not. Who would pass up the chance to be with Me, the Slytherin Prince?' He noticed he was the only one standing there and didn't want to look suspicious so he went to the dance floor.

"Oh, Drakey-Poo!" He heard Pansy shriek. He turned around and she was standing there in a halter dress that was knee-length. "Want to dance?" She asked as she beamed up at him.

"Sure." He said. It was better than standing there watching Hermione and Kevin have a good time. 'No one has a good time with out Draco Malfoy.' He thought to himself as Pansy started to dance.

"You're a really good dancer!" Hermione shouted over the music at Kevin.

"Thanks, so are you." He said as he pulled her a little bit closer to him.

Everyone was having a good time. The dance had been going on for an hour or so and would last for a couple more hours. Hermione had already danced with Kevin for almost half an hour.

"I'm gonna go sit down." Hermione shouted to Kevin.

"OK. I'll come with you." He shouted. He started to take her hand to lead her to a table but she stopped him.

"No, that's all right. I wanna go talk to my friends." Hermione said as she pointed to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked. Before Hermione could say anything Cho came and took his hand and started dancing with him. When Kevin looked over to Hermione she was gone and walking towards her friends.

Hermione walked up to the table where her best friends were sitting (Ginny on top of the table while the boys were sitting down in their chairs) and talking with excited, yet anxious faces.

"I can't believe she would do that!"

"And with him!"

"Maybe it was just a mistake."

"Hey guys!" Hermione said. Everyone jumped and looked at her with worried looks on their faces. "What was a mistake?" she asked.

"Oh! Hermione!" Ginny said as she tried to put a smile on. "We were, umm, talking about that weird sister whose dating, umm, that dark faith guy when she was totally going with his brother, blind faith."

"Not to mention Ron has a huge crush on her." Harry said.

"What? No I don…" Ron started saying. Ginny kicked him in the shin and gave him a look. "I mean, I DO like her. Yeah. She's all over my room in fact. You know, her posters. 'Cause man, is she hot!" Ron said as he started laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So what's up Hermione? Tired of dancing with the total hottie Kevin yet?" Ginny said.

"No, I just wanted a break, that's all. And who are you calling hottie? You'd better hope I don't tell Dean!" Hermione said with a smile.

"What? What does that have to do with Dean?" Ron asked as he stood up and looked around the dance floor for Dean.

"Oh my gosh Ginny! I am so sorry. I thought he noticed when he walked into the great hall!" Hermione said with a really sorry look on her face.

"No, actually he was looking at someone else." Harry said.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Ron froze and shot Harry a death glance. Hermione looked between the two of them and looked confused.

"Oh, umm, no one." Harry said really fast.

"Anyway, how long have you been seeing Dean?" Ron said as he pointed at Ginny.

"Almost a year now Ron." She said proudly. Ron's mouth dropped and he looked upset.

"What about Michael?" Ron asked.

"Well, Michael and I weren't really good together. So we broke up and he agreed to pretend we were together while I dated Dean. He was the one who set us up, actually." Ginny said.

"But…how…what…?" Ron stuttered. "I can't believe you two knew and didn't tell me!" Ron said as he turned between Hermione and Harry.

"We didn't want you to freak out like you're doing now!" Hermione said anxiously.

"Whatever." Ron said.

"Yeah, whatever is right. Let's go dance!" Ginny said excitedly.

The four of them set off for the dance floor just as the muggle song 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson came on.

"I love this song!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, me to." Harry said. "She's pretty hot." The girls gave him an exasperated look. He thought everyone was hot.

They all danced and were having a good time. Dean came up and danced with Ginny. Ron was throwing him death glances, but when Lavender came up and started dancing with him he stopped and focused on her. Parvati came up and danced with Harry. The song was coming to the last note and Hermione was glad. The song 'Only one' by Yellowcard came on.

"Oh my gosh Harry! Wasn't that concert awesome?" Hermione yelled to Harry.

"Yeah, it was!" Harry said. Hermione and Harry had seen each other at their concert and hung out. Hermione looked around and saw that everyone had someone to dance with. She was about to sit down when a voice came from next to her ear.

"You're my only." Hermione turned around and looked happy when she saw Draco standing there smiling. He was sweating and looked super hot. Hermione slid her hands around his neck and said "And your mine… Not!"

Hermione walked away as fast as she could. Draco stood there and called her name. She kept walking. She opened the doors to the Great Halls and stepped outside. Draco caught the door and looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" Draco asked kind of mad.

"Yeah, what WAS that all about?" Hermione asked equally mad.

"I thought you liked me." Draco said, and wishing he hadn't.

"What would give you that idea?"

"Today on the train!"

"That didn't mean anything!"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"God! Don't you every do thing on impulse? You know, just to do it?"

"Like this?" Draco said as he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. Hermione deepened it and then pulled away.

"Yes, exactly like that. Draco, don't you see that it would be wrong to do this? I mean, we could never be together!" She nearly screamed at him.

"But you're a pure-blood! It's different now!" Draco said as he tried to pull her close again.

"And you want me to somehow forget what a dick you were up until last year?" Hermione said as she pulled away from him and turned her back. "I'm sorry Draco, I just can't do that."

"Why not?" Draco asked with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Because you TORMENTED ME! TORMENTED!" Hermione screamed at him. "I can't just say 'oh, well it was only because he thought I was a muggle born back then'. Ha! Fat chance! It'll take a lot before I can really forgive you."

"What about if I say 'I'm sorry'? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to call you those names."

"Then why did you?"

"My fucking father made me." Draco said as he looked away. "I was always watched and couldn't say anything nice about you or I would get beat… punished severely when I got home."

"You tried saying nice things about me?"

"Yes! I've liked you since, what, 2nd year? Yeah, I think that's it. I always tried telling Crabbe and Goyle, but I'd get this little shock whenever I said your name. Then, during Christmas of second year, I got a horrible beating when we got to the mansion. I hated it."

"Oh my gosh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she went over and gave him a hug. A tear slid down his cheek and she kissed it away.

"I could write it though. I wrote Crabbe and Goyle and told them. The only problem is, well they can't really read. So I started writing songs about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not that song 'Only one' that Yellowcard sings was written by me."

"Are you serious? I love that song!"

"But then my dad found out I was giving songs to singers, let alone muggle singers. I lied and said they were about Pansy but he said 'You're a Malfoy. We don't love sluts.'. Then he beat me. Worse than I've ever been beaten in my life."

"Draco, I am so sorry I assumed this was you."

"It's ok." Draco said as he smiled at her. "I'll never forget the day he died. I walked around saying your name and ran to my mom and told her about you. That's when I found out you were pureblood. It was truly the happiest day of my life."

"That's so sweet Draco!" Hermione said just as Snape stuck his head out of the door.

"I would hate for you two to have detention the first week of school. I suggest you get in here right now." Snape said.

"Ok." Hermione said as she took Draco's hand and led him into the Great Hall. They walked in and went to the dance floor. While they danced Draco noticed a pair of light brown eyes glaring at them. Draco smirked and pulled Hermione closer and they started to grind. Hermione smiled and grinded harder. Draco looked up and the pair of eyes got bigger and he saw the person whom they belonged to.

I hope you guys liked this chappy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Blackcoat-245  
DanRadcliffe6656  
DCMMFAN  
Dramaqueen 141691  
DanRadcliffe5666  
TeenTypist**

And c'mon, everyone needs to review because you know you wanna be on this super cool list above! Til next time! (I'll try to update sooner)

love,  
many.boyz.lil.time


	5. fights and classes

Hey! Here's the next chappy! I hope you don't all hate me too much for that wonderful cliffy I left you last time. Hehe. But anyways, here's the chapter!

Draco stopped grinding and Hermione stopped too. Draco was looking towards the person with brown eyes. Hermione looked at Draco and followed his eyes. When she saw Kevin coming towards them she looked confused.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kevin screamed, loud enough for people to stop what they were doing and look at them.

"Why do you care what we were doing?" Draco said, pushing Hermione out of the way.

"You stay out of this, pretty boy." Kevin said turning towards Hermione. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why the hell do you care what I'm doing?" Hermione said, really angry. "It's not like I'm going with you or anything."

"But he's a fricken Slytherin!" Kevin shouted.

"And you're a fucking asshole!" She shouted back at him.

"But at least I'm in your house!" He said looking hurt.

"Well, at least Draco isn't a pompous ass like you are!" Their shouting match was attracting a crowd.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Draco said.

"This doesn't fucking concern you." Kevin said as he went to raise a fist.

"If it concerns Hermione, it sure as hell concerns me. And anyway, there's no reason to be pissed off at her for dancing with me." Draco said.

"You're a Slytherin. Why would you all of a sudden care about Hermione unless you were trying to use her as a way to get to Harry Potter! You want you're dark lord back and you need to get to Harry first!" Kevin said.

"Ha Ha. That's a good one." Draco said laughing. Hermione was looking at Kevin like he had just eating candle wax. A smile slowly came to her face and she started to giggle. She soon started laughing. Gradually the people around them started laughing. Kevin looked like he had been stunned. He shot one nasty look at Draco and left. Everyone was still laughing and then they started to dance again.

"What was his problem?" Ron said as he came towards Draco and Hermione.

"Oh, nothing. He was just jealous that I choose Draco over him." Hermione said as she took Draco's hand.

"Yeah, is that so? Well, umm," Ron said looking uneasy. "I just came to tell you good night. Me and Lavender are leaving, so umm, night." Ron finished saying as Lavender came up behind him. She put her arm around his and gave Hermione a smile. Lavender had confessed to liking him in their fourth year during a game of truth or dare.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Hermione said. "Night Ron, Night Lavender!"

"Night!" The couple said in unison. They walked in sync to the door and were gone.

"That's so cute." Hermione told Draco. "Lavender's been trying to get Ron's attention for ages."

"Cool." Draco said uninterested. Another muggle song, Cotton-eyed Joe, came on and Hermione pulled Draco to the dance floor to learn it.

The time flew by for everyone at the dance and in no time fireworks could be heard from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and gasped. A hundred or so blankets, some big and some small, appeared on the floor. People started sitting down and looking up at the fireworks.

After a half hour the finale came to an end and everyone clapped. People headed towards their dorms and said good-bye to each other. Hermione and Draco came to a portrait of some long ago Head boy and girl.

"I'll see you tomorrow at classes." Hermione said. Draco went to kiss her, but Hermione pulled away and gave him a hug. 'What the hell do I keep doing wrong?' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione walk up the first floor steps. She was too beautiful and smart for him. She went for guys like Harry Potter. 'Not that I'm not smarter or better-looking then Potter. I'm the second in our year, an I am so much hotter than Potter.' He thought to himself.

"Yo, Draco, you comin'?" A voice appeared in his head. He turned around and Blaise was there with Pansy looking quite drunk. "I could use some help with her." Blaise said.

"Sure." Draco said as he went next to Pansy and hoisted her arm over his shoulder.

"Drakey-Poo! You know what? I need to tell you a secret." She said and leaned towards him. "I had a lot of punch. He He He!"

"I can tell." Draco told her as they walked towards their dormitories. Draco and Blaise called down a girl to take her to her dorm.

"Night Drakey!" Pansy said to Draco. Draco and Blaise just looked at each other, shook their heads, and laughed. They made their ways up to their dormitories, changed, and went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early to get ready for classes. She took a shower and changed into her robes. She went into the common room and saw Ron and Harry talking by the fire when she came down the steps they came up and met her.

"You to are up early!" Hermione said.

"We took your advice this year and got up early." Harry said.

"I didn't want to get up though!" Ron said to Harry, who in return gave him a look.

"Well, let's go down to breakfast! I'm starved!" Hermione said. They walked out of the common and went down to breakfast. When they got in there Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall, and when Hermione walked in Dumbledore motioned for her to come over.

"You guys go sit down ok?" Hermione said as she made her way to the Headmaster. "Yes Headmaster?" She asked.

"I was hoping that you could pass out the schedules for your house. And get Mr. Weasley to help you." Dumbledore said as he handed her a hefty stack of paper.

"Umm, Professor, these papers are blank." Hermione said looking confused.

"Oh, right. They just need to say their year and tap it with their wand. Then their schedule will appear." McGonagall said. Hermione took the pieces of paper to their house table and told Ron what to do. They started passing out paper's to everyone who was there. In another ten minutes or so the whole house arrived and they were done passing out the schedules. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, why are you sitting here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, we only get to sit at that table during holiday's and special feasts. During normal days, only Head Boy and Girl get to sit up there, see?" Hermione said as she turned her head to the Head table, where she saw Kevin looking at her.

"Oh yeah, I see." Ginny said as she sustained a giggle.

"God, could these schedules BE any worse?" Harry said looking at their schedule.

"Year six." Hermione said and tapped the sheet of paper. This is what their schedule looked like-

8:00 Potions

9:00 Divination

10:00 Defense against Dark Arts

10:00 Ancient Runes

11:00 Lunch

12:00 Transfiguration

1:00 Muggle Studies

2:00 Charms

2:00 Arithmacy

"Ah! Bloody hell! All our classes are with Slytherin!" Ron said angrily.

"Well, Slytherin isn't all that bad you know." Hermione said as she shot Ron daggers. Ron was quiet, as well as Harry. They started eating again. After about ten minutes Ron broke the silence.

"I don't get it. How do you know what classes to take?" Ron said confused.

"Well, you go to whatever classes you're taking at the times they say." Hermione said simply.

"Oh, I get it." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, we'd better get to class before Snape flips out on us." Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Buh Imm eatinnn." Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"That's really disgusting Ron." Hermione said.

Ron quickly chewed and swallowed his food. He got up, grabbed his bag, and walked to the door without looking back at Hermione. The trio walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. When they got to the classroom the door was actually open. They walked in and saw a seating chart.

"Oy! That's just typical!" Ron said. "I'm with Crabbe!"

"And I'm with Goyle." Harry said as he made a face that looked like remarkably like Goyle's. Hermione made a face and laughed out loud. "Who do you have Herms?" Harry asked as Hermione was doubling over. Hermione took a couple quick breaths to calm her. She looked at the list and a small gasp, followed by a smile, escaped her.

"What?" Ron asked. "Who do you have?"

"Oh, no one." Hermione said with a slightly bigger smile. She took her seat and so did Ron and Harry. Draco walked in followed by his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at the seating chart and smiled. He turned to Hermione and smiled. She, of course, had hidden under a book and pretended not to see. Draco told Crabbe and Goyle where to sit. They grunted and sat next to both Harry and Ron, flexing their muscles.

"Why, hello there, partner." Draco said as he slid into his seat. He bumped Hermione slightly.

"Hi Malfoy." Hermione said without even a glance. She was more deeply hidden under the book and he couldn't see her smiling.

"What? What'd I do?" Draco asked looking worried. Before Hermione could say anything Snape walked in.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape said even though everyone got completely silent the moment he walked into the door. Draco slumped in his seat and stared strait ahead. Hermione looked over at him and started to apologize but Snape started talking again.

"This is the N.E.W.T. class of Potions. If you did not get an 'Outstanding' on your O.W.L.'s test then you shouldn't be here." Snape said. A few people including Crabbe and Goyle got up and left.

"Then why'd you tell them where to sit, Professor?" Draco asked.

"Because I knew they would come in here even though they all only got 'acceptable' or something lower, like 'troll'." Snape said. "Anyway, we need to get started with our first potion. This one usually comes up on the exams. It's called the Mindolous potion. You and your partner will brew it together. You will give me each a piece of hair after the potion is complete. Then I will randomly partner you up and you will drink the potion. Does everyone understand? Good." Snape said without stopping. He flicked his wand toward the board. "Directions are on the board. This potion will take about two months to brew. Get to work."

The directions appeared on the board. Draco read them and then turned to Hermione.

"Well, we'd better get started." He said glumly.

"Draco! Listen…" Hermione started to say.

"No, you don't need to explain. You can snog your precious boyfriend, Kevin. See if I care." Draco said, interrupting her. He went up to the cupboards and grabbed the supplies. He handed half of them to Hermione and got to work chopping his up. 'What does Kevin have that I don't have? We seemed perfectly fine last night, and yesterday for that matter.' Draco's thoughts swirled with questions as he started to cut up his roots.

Hermione had been watching him for some time. At first his roots looked perfect. 'I never knew Draco cared so much about this class. It's not like he isn't the second wizard in our class.' She thought to herself. After about three minutes he started getting sloppy.

"Draco, you ok?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business, mudblood." Draco shot her a glance and got back to cutting. His roots were less than perfect now and his hand was shaking so bad he cursed. 'What's up with me today? I can't let a woman, none less a mudblood, do this to me.'

'But she's not a mudblood, remember?' a little voice from the back of his head said.

'Right, old habit, I guess.' Draco thought to himself. He looked down at his roots and was mad. They were in all sorts of weird shapes. He threw his knife down and lay his shaking hands on the table. He lifted his head up and looked towards the ceiling.

Hermione was still watching him. She slid her hand into his closed up shaking fist. With her fingers she opened his hand up and pressed her fingers next to his..

Draco was looking up at the ceiling when he felt a hand in his. It opened up his fist and spread out his fingers. He stopped looking at the ceiling and looked down at his hands, then at Hermione. She was watching him intently as she closed her fingers around his. She was holding his hand. Draco used his instincts and closed his hand around hers. Their eyes met and they pulled apart right as someone was clearing their throats.

When they turned around they saw Ron and Harry behind them. Harry was cutting up roots, but Ron was just sitting there, looking down at his hands. 'What's up with him?' Hermione wondered to herself as she shrugged and turned around. She flashed Draco a movie star smile and got to work. By the time class ended they had gotten the farthest.

"Good job." Professor Snape said. "20 points to Slytherin."

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, right. 10 points to Gryffindor." Snape said as he turned to yell at Ron for sitting there and doing nothing.

"So what are you doing next period?" Hermione wondered as she turned to him.

"Oh, I'm, umm, free. I mean I don't have any classes." Draco said.

"That's cool. What're training to be?" Hermione asked.

"Auror." Draco said simply.

"That's cool, me too."

"I guess we'll be having classes together then, right?"

"Yup." Hermione said with a smile. The bell rang and Snape released them. Hermione and Draco started heading towards the library, but were stopped by Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said. "We were going to go down to Hagrid's, wanna come?"

"Well, actually Harry…" Hermione started to say. She looked at Draco.

"Go on, it's cool. I'll see you next period." Draco said to Hermione, pushing her towards the door.

"Bye." Hermione said as she looked back at him.

They walked through the grounds to Hagrid's hut. There were students all around his hut and most of them looked scared.

"Third years." Hermione said. "Maybe we should go and try to help him out."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry went over to Hagrid and asked if they could help.

"Yes, please!" Hagrid pleaded.

They all got to work helping students with their pictures of blast-ended skrewts. They stayed there until the bell rang to signal class was over. They helped everyone clean up and said good bye to Hagrid. The 'Golden Trio' walked up the stairs to Defense Against Dark Arts, laughing the whole way. When they got to the door they stopped laughing and walked in.

"Good Morning." Came a cool voice from the teacher's desk. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked up to see a women leaning against the wall. "I'm Professor Felton, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. The seating chart is over there." Professor Felton said, pointing to the board. Hermione started to walk over there, but Harry was in her way. She stared at him and he was staring at Professor Felton.

"Psst, Harry, you can move now." Hermione whispered to him. He jumped, as if being pulled out of a trance, and hit Ron. Ron jumped just like he did. Hermione grabbed the two boys hands and walked over to the board.

"I think the seating chart is the same in all of our classes." Hermione said, as she was the first to reach the board. She was once again paired with Draco. She went and took her seat next to Draco.

"Hey." She said to him. He didn't say anything. He was looking at the new Professor, as were all of the boys in the class. Hermione turned to Lavender and said "What's up with them?"

"I don't know, but it's really starting to bug me." Lavender replied she turned towards Ron and repeatedly said his name. When he didn't say anything she turned to Hermione and shrugged.

"So are you two going out now?" Hermione asked. Lavender blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, he asked me last night after we left." Lavender said. Then her voice became hushed. "At around 2 in the morning when everyone was asleep I went up there and we were spooning."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's just a muggle term I picked up in America. That means when he's laying one way and then I lay that same way so he can put his arms around me. It was really cute."

"Aww! I'm so happy for you. You've been trying to get him to notice you for ages now." Hermione said.

The bell rang before Lavender could say anything. The class started with the boys drooling over Felton. The girls chose to ignore this and there partners.

The rest of their classes went by fast. Hermione went strait to the common room to do her homework, and help the boys with theirs. Soon they found themselves getting ready for bed.

"Good night Ron. Good night Harry." Hermione said as she headed up to her room.

"Night Hermione!" the boys said together.

Hermione went up to her dorm and changed into her favorite blue silk pajamas. She went to sleep with thoughts of Draco on her mind.

Down in the Dungeons, Draco was getting ready for bed as well. Blaise came over to talk to him just as he was ready to sleep.

"Hey, man, I need to talk to you." Blaise said seriously.

"What's up?" Draco asked. Blaise started wringing out his hands and cracking his muscles.

"Ok. I really like this girl, since 4th year. But our house would totally crucify me if they found out, because she's in Gryffindor. Unless, someone stood behind me on this one. Like maybe, the Slytherin Prince himself?" Blaise said.

"So you want me to risk MY reputation, just so you can get some?" Draco asked.

"Like I haven't done it for you before." Blaise said.

"True, true." Draco said with a smirk.

"But, anyway, she means more to me than just a one night stand. She's not the kind of girl that would do that." Blaise said almost dreamily.

"Yeah, sure man, whatever." Draco said. It wasn't until he was in his bed and half asleep that he thought to ask who it was.

When he did, Blaise sleepily replied "Hermione Granger."

Ok there's the end of the chapter! I hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if I don't get around to updating until after Jan. 21st, it's because of those darn finals! Well, lots of love to everyone.

Til next chappy!

sara


	6. hermione's bday

Hey! I hope you guys like this chappy. I know I said I wouldn't be updating til the 21st, but I've been working on this all week. And since finals were done today, I updated! Kudos to me! Lol. But I hope you guyz like this chappy! So here it is!

It was sixteen days after the start of classes, and now the 6th years were swamped.

"God! I can't believe how much homework we have!" Hermione exclaimed one night while her pile of work surrounded her.

"Hey, Ron, I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger actually hated homework." Harry said behind his larger pile of books.

"I know, or the day that she would hate homework in general." Ron said laughing.

"Ha Ha." Hermione said sarcastically. She looked down at her homework and sighed. "I can't believe Snape wants us to write a two parchment essay and tell him the pros and cons of magical breast enhancement." Hermione said in disgust.

"Pros… they're bigger…umm…they're bigger." Ron said.

"Very nicely said Ron." Harry said.

"Cons…hmm, says here they can get really hard. Ha! Like someone would enjoy touching those." Ron said.

"You guys are disgusting." Hermione said with a sour look.

They all got back to their essays. They stayed at that table until two o'clock in the morning. Hermione was the first to notice what time it was.

"Oh my gosh guys! It's two o'clock! We'd better get to bed." Hermione said, sitting up to stretch. She looked over at the guys and saw they were fast asleep. "Oh well," Hermione said as she got up, "At least I finished all of my homework. Even stuff that isn't due for weeks!"

Hermione got up and went to her room. She slid into bed without even slipping off her clothes. She drifted off into a nice dream, but not before wishing herself a happy birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got up the next morning fairly early. He had asked Dumbledore if he could go to the shops for a half hour today. He had planned on getting something nice for Hermione, seeing as it was her birthday. She'd been somewhat distant from him the past two weeks, but he thought about her often.

The morning after Blaise had told him he liked Hermione, Draco had talked about how much HE liked her. Blaise was disappointed, but he understood.

Now Draco went into the bathroom and took a shower. After he got out he changed into a black shirt and jogging pants. He had an hour and a half before classes started. He made his way down stairs and out the castle doors. He walked over to a carriage that took him to Hogsmaede.

When he got to Hogsmaede he went straight to Mrs. Jenkins Jewelry for all Occasions. He walked in and looked around at the rings. None of them seemed right for Hermione. He went over to the earrings. None of them seemed right for Hermione either. Finally he went over to the necklaces. He spotted one right away.

It was a deep green rose. When you had a good emotion like love or happiness it opened up. When you had an emotion like jealousy or hatred it closed. Next to it was a ring that looked just like the necklace, but instead of opening and closing, it changed colors.

Draco went up to Mrs. Jenkins and had her put it on the Malfoy account. When Draco was leaving, he looked at his watch and saw that he had fifteen minutes until he had to leave. He went over to a street vender and picked out a dozen roses. He asked the man if he could deliver them to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts at seven o'clock tonight. The vender said yes, and Draco gave him a big tip. He went up to the carriage and rode all the way to Hogwarts with a big smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up around six thirty to the sound of whispering.

"Lavender put the sign up higher!" Parvati whispered loudly.

"I can't reach any higher!" Lavender whispered.

"I'll do it," Colie Makins said. For a moment there was silence.

"Perfect!" Hermione heard Katherine Jensen say.

"Ok, does everyone have their gift?" Lavender said.

"Yep." Hermione heard all of the girls whisper.

"Ok, maybe we should be quiet so we don't wake her up." Parvati said.

"Wake who up?" Hermione said as she pulled aside the curtain covering her bed. She had been sitting up when the girls were talking. Now they all jumped and turned around.

"Surprise!" They all said together.

Hermione looked around and was amazed. They had decorated their room. There were gold, pink, and black balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!!!'.

"Aww, you guys! You didn't have to do this." Hermione said with a big smile.

"Of course we did!" Parvati said.

"Yeah, we felt positively horrible after we missed your sweet sixteen last year." Kat cried.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she started crying. "You guys are the best!" She said.

"Happy Birthday!" The girls all cried in unison. They each shoved a gift into her hand and watched her open it. Lavender gave her an Armani purse that had whatever make up you needed in it. Parvati gave her a book of the one-hundred best ways to look good on a date. Amber gave her a subscription to Teen Witch magazine. And Kat gave her a pink muggle jogging suit with pants, a skirt, a shirt, and a jacket.

"You guys are seriously the best. You really didn't have to do this." Hermione said after she opened her gifts.

"Hermione, just stop. You deserve this girlfriend." Lavender said.

Hermione smiled and went around hugging each girl. Then she looked at her watch on her side table and saw that it was almost seven. She changed into some jeans and a shirt and put one her robes. She walked down the stairs with her friends and they all went to the great hall.

When they got down to breakfast Hermione saw Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of her friends sitting at the table talking. Ginny looked up and saw her coming and then they all turned around and said happy birthday to her. They had a long package sitting on the table in front of them. When Hermione opened it she saw the most beautiful blue dress.

"It's a perfecto falda." Harry said. "It's from Spain, and they made it so when you put it on it conforms to your figure and never shows anything negative."

"That's awesome!" Hermione said. She sat down with her friends and had a great time with them. Half way through their meal she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw Draco laughing and talking to Blaise. She smiled to herself when he looked up and quickly look back down.

"He's in love with you." Ginny whispered from beside her. Hermione turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. "It's true." Ginny said.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's always staring at you. Like during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and in the halls. Whenever you turn to look he looks down and talks to Blaise." Ginny said.

"Well, maybe he just likes me. He can't love me." Hermione said.

"Think what you want." Ginny said. "But you're wrong."

Hermione turned around one last time and saw Draco looking at her. She waved and he waved back. She laughed to herself as she got up for classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco got back from his little shopping trip today he went to breakfast. Hermione was in there and she had a very sexy blue dress. Draco sat down next to Blaise and took some pancakes and bacon.

"I wonder what that dress would look like on her." Blaise said.

"I wonder what she would look like _without_ that dress." Draco said. He and Blaise laughed. When Draco looked up he saw Hermione looking at him. He quickly dropped his glance.

"Her friend Ginny doesn't look half bad." Blaise said.

"You wouldn't have a chance." Draco said. "Her and Dean have been going out since, forever."

Blaise and Draco looked up from their plates and at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione turned around and saw him. She waved, and he waved back.

"You totally love her." Blaise said.

"Whatever man." Draco said as he got up.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, could you both go to my office please?" Dumbledore said. Hermione and Draco both looked confused, but went to his office. They both sat down in the chairs and waited for him.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Draco said.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said with a smile. Draco was about to give her his gift when Dumbledore walked in.

"I trust you are both wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said. The two sixth years nodded. "Well, it seems to me and the staff that the current Head boy and girl aren't getting along with each other. They also aren't keeping up with their homework. So we all decided that maybe they should resign as Heads and they could pick two new Heads. And they picked you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" Hermione practically screamed when Dumbledore told her. "Wait, does this mean that we'll be Heads next year too?"

"That's correct Miss Granger."

"This is awesome!" Hermione said. She turned to Draco and he was smiling.

"Yeah, this is cool. Too bad about Kevin though." He said sarcastically.

"So, I was thinking that I'll show you guys your common rooms and rooms after classes today. Classes end for you at three right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Ok. I'll meet you both at the Grand staircase." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco both said thank-you and made their way down to Potions. They both sat down at their table in front and got started on their potions. Theirs was the farthest along and Snape said they would be done the Monday before Halloween.

Their classes flew by and soon they were at the Grand Staircase waiting for Dumbledore. When he came he led them to the third floor. They came across a portrait of a boy and girl sitting on a swing by a waterfall.

"You'll need to think of a password." Dumbledore said.

"How about Hermione is queen." Hermione said.

"No, I think I like Slytherin Prince." Draco said.

"How about rose?" Hermione said

"No, dragon." Draco said.

"What about Dragon's rose?" The Headmaster said.

"Sounds good." Hermione replied. She turned to the painting and said "Dragon's rose will be our password."

The girl nodded and giggled. She whispered something to the boy and he smiled. Then the passage way opened.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said softly when she stepped inside. They were in a common room, almost as big as the one in Gryffindor. But the walls were gold, and everything else was black and pink. There were two big black couches with pink trim, and each with a gold lion and snake. There were also two arm chairs that looked identical to the couch.

At one end of the room there was a big fireplace. Somewhat to the right of it, were two desks that were facing each other. Behind the desks was a huge bookcase that looked like it had a miniature of every book that was ever made. At the other end of the room was a blue and white swirly thing the size of a dresser.

"I'm glad you like it." Dumbledore said from somewhere behind them. Hermione turned around and she realized she had completely zoned out. Dumbledore looked as if what had happened to Hermione had happened to everyone else.

"Now, that bookcase over there in fact has replicas of almost every book published. And that portal over there" (he pointed to the swirly thing) "is in fact a device that will take you anywhere in the school, and to Hogsmaede. Your rooms are up those stairs, Hermione's to the left, and Draco's to the right. I'll be going now, goodbye." Dumbledore said to the now empty common room. Hermione and Draco had both raced up the stairs when he told them where their rooms were.

When Hermione stepped inside her room she was shocked. She had a king sized bed, a huge dresser, a walk in closet, and her own bookshelf. Her whole room was black, gold, and pink. All of her clothes were in her dresser, and in the closet were her dress robes, dresses, and all of her shoes. She spotted two dresses she didn't recognize. There were tags on each of them and one said from her mum and dad, and the other was from her grandma Marie.

Hermione noticed a door with a picture of a pool on it. She opened it up and saw the most beautiful bathroom. The tile was enchanted to look like she was walking on clouds. The ceiling was like that of the great hall, and you could see how the day looked outside. In the middle of the bathroom was a tub that looked as big and deep as a ten foot pool. There was also a shower by the door that led into Draco's room.

Hermione backed up as she surveyed her surroundings. About half way through the room she bumped into somebody, screamed, and slipped on some water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Dumbledore had been talking Draco had walked up to his room. It looked like his room at home, except the bed was a king, and he had a bigger closet and dresser. He saw a door that looked like it led into the bathroom. He backed up as he looked at everything.

All of a sudden he felt himself bump into someone. He turned just as Hermione screamed and slipped. With his quick quidditch reflexes he caught her around the waist before she hit the ground.

Hermione was breathing hard when she looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled at her as he realized he was still holding her. He blushed and went to put her back on her feet. He stopped and looked down at her in his arms again. She fit so perfectly.

He finally stood her up, but didn't let her go. She looked up at him again. Draco leaned in for a long awaited kiss. Hermione took a step closer to him and softly put her lips on his.

It was nothing like Draco had ever felt before. He was actually kissing a girl he liked for the fun of it. Not to have sex. He opened his mouth a little and brushed his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip. She two opened her mouth and he found her tongue. Their tongues danced for a while and they finally broke apart for air. When they finally caught their breath, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Draco… I…" Hermione said blushing.

"Shh. It's ok." Draco said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"Draco…" Hermione said uneasily.

"No, no." Draco said. "I have something for you."

Draco pulled out a light blue box with silver ribbon. Hermione looked at it sheepishly and said "This is for me?", Draco nodded in reply. Hermione opened it and gasped.

She pulled out the necklace and was amazed. She looked at Draco in awe. Draco walked back over to her and took the necklace from her and secured it on her neck. She looked down and smiled. She slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. She turned around and put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Happy Birthday." Draco said to her as he kissed her deeply. When they were done she gave him a hug and went to her room to get her homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stepped into her room and smiled. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe he did love her. But it was too soon for Hermione to really find out.

She changed out of her robes and into a skirt and a David and Goliath t-shirt that said 'boys smell.' Hermione also put her hair up in a messy, yet sexy, bun. She grabbed her homework and went to her new common room and sat down on a couch.

After twenty minutes or so Draco came out of his room with his homework. He sat next to Hermione and gave her a smirk. He got set to reading a book that they had to read. He put a magical charm on it so it turned pages when he was done.

Hermione went back to her work after watching him. All of a sudden she felt his hand on her leg. It was just resting there, like she was his arm from an armchair. She moved her leg over and his hand dropped. No sooner then ten seconds later his hand was there again, but now on her knee.

'His hand feels like it was made to be there. It just feels so, right.' Hermione thought to herself.

Since she was in a playful mood, she left it there for a while and then shifted her position. He went to put his hand on her knee again but he couldn't reach. So he closed up the gap between them and put his hand on her knee again. She smiled a big smile.

They stayed like that for a while. All of a sudden, Hermione had an urge to kiss him. She wasn't often one that gave in to urges, but she did this time. She moved her hand to his cheek and touched it. As he looked at her, she put her hands behind his head and kissed him.

They had a great snogging session for a while. Her mind was pretty much focused on him, but one thought kept going through her head. 'What a great way to spend my birthday!'

Woop-woop! Another chappy down! I rock. Lol. I don't really know when I'll be updating next, because I really don't know what next chappy will be about. When you review, give me suggestions, or e-mail me. Thanks! And don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE! puts on sad face because you love me, don't you? And if you review I will so totally love you forever. I'll even put you in my journal! (it's my homepage) hehe.


	7. dating?

Hey. Here's my new chappy. I had like half of it done once I updated the other chappy, but I just need to piece things together. Hope you like this!

Hermione woke up one morning about four weeks after her birthday on her couch. 'What am I doing here?' She thought to herself. Then the events of last night came rushing back to her. She smiled and tried to move Draco's arms from around here. He grunted and just pulled her closer. She giggled and said, "We're gonna be late."

"No we're not." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Today's Saturday." Draco said. Hermione looked confused, and then laughed at herself. She snuggled back into Draco. After five minutes she got up. Draco looked upset and pouted. Hermione just laughed.

She went to her room and got her stuff for a shower. She looked around for a skirt when her eyes came to the flowers Draco got her about a month ago for her birthday. She put a spell on them so they would last three times as long. She smiled when she remembered the note. She went to look at it again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy 17th. I hope it's everything you want it to be. I like you a lot._

_You're beautiful._

_Dragon_

She smiled again as she put down the note and picked up her stuff. When she went into the bathroom she saw Draco already partially undressed. She gasped and Draco turned around to see her. He was only in his boxers and he gave her a smirk.

"Umm..." Hermione said.

"Oh, were you gonna take a shower?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we could take one together…" Draco finished with his oh-so famous smirk.

Hermione returned the smirk and walked over to him. As she got closer Draco backed up against the wall. Hermione reached him and stood there. She put her hands on his chest and leaned in next to him like she was going to kiss him, but instead leaned in closer to his ear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Hermione whispered into his ear. From the corner of her eyes she saw his smirk again. "Well, I guess I'll just take a bath then." With that she pushed off of him and went to the middle of the room and started a bath. She heard him say something and then get into the shower. She started testing the spouts, before she settled in, and found one with vanilla and hazelnut bubbles.

* * *

When Hermione pushed off of Draco and walked over to the bath, he just stood there dumbfounded. He smirked and muttered, "What a tease."

He got into the shower and started it. He let the water run down his back. Draco then washed his hair, his body, and got out. Hermione was surprisingly already gone. 'I couldn't have taken that long, could I?' Draco thought to himself. He went to his room to get dressed and found Hermione.

She looked up from his bed when he came in. She was already dressed in a button down short sleeve shirt and a skirt.

"Thought you'd never be done." She said. She got up from the bed and walked over to Draco. Draco felt his heartbeat quicken. He was also very aware that he only had a towel on.

Hermione backed him up to the wall. Draco watched her glide her hands up and down his chest and arms. "My, what quidditch can do." She said with a smile. She leaned into him once again. Draco waited for her to say something. Then he felt something on his neck. It shot shivers up and down his neck.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked. In response she started humming. The shivers increased and he noticed the start of an arousal. He felt her make her way up to his mouth where she pulled him into a kiss. She leaned against him, and the moment when he felt her loosen up, he turned her around.

She gasped when she came in contact to the wall, but started kissing him again with hunger. Draco smiled against her and was glad he was back in control. He slowed down her kisses and then started kissing her neck. She let out a moan and said his name at the same time.

Draco started undoing her shirt, and she let him. He slid his hands behind her back and tugged at the shirt. She wriggled out of it while Draco stared. He quickly got out of his faze and started kissing her again. She ran her hands down his bare chest and Draco pulled her closer as they kissed.

All of a sudden, "Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" came from downstairs.

"Quick! Give me something of yours to wear!" Hermione said panicking. Draco just stood there dumbfounded. Hermione grabbed the first thing she could find. Then she ran into her room and opened the door.

* * *

As Hermione grabbed a hoodie from off of Draco's bed she ran through the bathroom and put it on. She heard Draco groan from their encounter and smirked his famous smirk. Hermione ran into her room and looked in the mirror to make sure her hair looked fine.

She opened the door from her room and saw Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "What're you guys doing here?" Hermione asked. They all turned from the portal and looked at her. Ron's mouth dropped. "What?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Whose is that?" Ginny asked with a small smile. Hermione opened her mouth, but at that moment Draco came out of his room dressed and stopped when he noticed the three Gryffindors staring at him. He looked at Hermione, who in turn bit her lip. For a split second his face lit up and he winked at her. The next second, the look was gone.

They all looked between Draco and Hermione, Harry with a look of pure confusion, Ron with rage, and Ginny with a big smile. Hermione sighed. She started walking down the steps towards her friends. Ron backed away, shaking his head.

"It's just Draco's." Hermione said with a sweet smile. Ron started shaking his head harder and saying no. Harry's face was stony for a second, as if trying to put the pieces together. Then his face lit up, went dark, and then lit up again. He smiled at Hermione with approval. Ginny just giggled.

"So are you going out?" Ginny asked. She had known about the two since the day after Hermione's birthday. Hermione wiggled her finger at Draco and he came next to her. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him. Hermione and Draco had been kissing a lot the past few weeks, and they had a routine. She heard Ron gasp with rage as Draco placed his hands around her waist as he always did, and Ginny laughed. Draco returned her kiss and then they broke away.

"Yeah, we are." Hermione said. Harry looked happy for her, and so did Ginny.

"Cool," Harry said. "So…wanna go to Hogsmaede?"

"Sure!" Draco, Hermione, and Ginny replied.

"Let's take the portal." Hermione added. Everyone nodded and started towards the portal.

"WHAT?" They heard Ron say in outrage. They all turned around and looked at him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Ron said again.

"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"OK? AM I FUCKING OK? YOU'RE FUCKING KISSING A SLYTHERIN. HE USES GIRLS. YOU'RE BEING SO NIAVE!" Ron shouted at her.

"What are you saying Ron?" Hermione asked, raising her voice.

"WHAT AM I SAYING? HERMIONE, HE USES GIRLS LIKE YOU! GIRLS THAT THINK HE'S THE ALL MIGHTY SEX GOD. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID HERMIONE?" Ron yelled at her.

"YOU'RE JUST BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GIRLS LIKE ME? ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT? A WHORE! PANSY?" Hermione shouted at him. Draco looked confused and hurt.

"YES! BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING A SLUT! YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX AND YOU JUST WANT IT TO BE WITH THE SEX GOD OF OUR SCHOOL. IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS EVER SINCE YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE A PURE BLOOD. YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE ONE!" Ron shouted. Then softer he added "I thought you loved me."

"God Ron! Do we have to go over this every time we talk? Yes, I do love you, but not the way you think. I love Draco like that. Me and you are friends. Just friends!" Hermione said with her voice raised a little.

"But on the train last year…" Ron said as he looked in her eyes.

"Ron I know what happened. But that was one time." Hermione said.

"But then…" Ron started to say again.

"And then for what, two weeks in the summer? You broke up with me, let's not forget that. For Lavender, was it? I wouldn't let you bang me, but Lavender opened her legs for you which ever way you wanted. And then when she started liking Seamus, you came running back to me with a whole bunch of 'I'm so sorry Herms' shit." Hermione said. Ron looked to the floor.

"I know. I just wish you could love me again." Ron said.

"I love you like I've always loved you, as a friend. And for two weeks as my boyfriend. But that's it. Ok?" Hermione said as she turned around and grabbed Draco's hand. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "We'll talk later." Draco nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

They walked to the portal and yelled Hogsmaede. They arrived outside fluorish and blotts.

"Let's get some butterbeer." Harry suggested.

"Sure." Hermione said. They started walking towards the pub, but Draco stayed behind.

"You alright?" Hermione asked. Draco's eyes were cloudy and when she asked again he shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Yeah," He said absentmindedly. He started following her to the pub, barely realizing the worried glances she was giving him.

* * *

"…AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GIRLS LIKE ME? ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT? A WHORE! PANSY?" Hermione shouted. Draco's mouth opened as he looked confused.

'Is this really what people think of me? They think I've slept with every girl in the school? Only Blaise talks about that with me, and we're always just joking around. Is that what Hermione thinks of me?' Draco thought as numerous questions raced through his mind. He was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll talk later." She whispered. He nodded as they went to the portal and said "Hogsmaede."

Draco was still thinking as he heard Hermione saying "Draco, you ok?"

"Yeah," He said still thinking. He felt Hermione slide her hand into his as she pulled him towards the pub. They saw a couple making out by the steps and Hermione easily recognized Ginny's red hair.

"We'll see you guys later then, K?" Hermione said. They broke apart blushing madly, but when they noticed Hermione and Draco were already leaving they went back to snogging.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Draco. He smiled back and stopped. Hermione stopped too and looked at him confused. Draco softly kissed her lips and pulled away, walking towards the pond. He heard Hermione following him as he sat down on a bench. She sat down next to him and looked at him quizzically.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Draco croaked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"That I go around and sleep with every girl who'll let me? Or that I'd sleep with Pansy?" Draco said his eyes boring into her.

"You mean, you didn't?" Hermione said.

"No, not really." Draco said.

"Please don't tell me you did it with Pansy." Hermione said.

"Merlin, no! That's down right disgusting! I've done it with maybe 10 girls, but that's it." Draco said.

"Oh, I've done it with 5." Hermione said.

"Who? When? Where? Why?" Draco asked, his face looking furious.

"Woah, Draco, calm down. It's no big deal." Hermione said laughing.

Draco sighed "You're right." He said. They sat in silence for a minute and listened to the water.

Hermione slid her hand into Draco's like she had done their first day of classes. She held his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

"You're beautiful." Hermione said, breaking the silence. Draco turned to look at her. Before he could say anything Hermione kissed him. Draco felt his heart skip a beat and started to feel like he couldn't breathe, but he still kissed her.

Hermione broke away first and said, "We'd better go. We have that meeting for the Halloween Ball."

"Ok." Draco said reluctantly.

* * *

They both got up from the bench and started walking towards the portal. They saw Harry and Ginny coming out of Honeydukes and went to the portal. They arrived back at the common room with about 10 minutes to get ready for their meeting.

They both said good-bye to Harry and Ginny. Hermione remembered that she only had her bra on under Draco's hoodie so she went to her room and got a shirt on. Draco waited for Hermione on the couch. When she came down they went to the meeting by using the portal. Everyone else was already in his office so they sat down at the head of the circle.

"Alright, since everyone is here we can start. As you know we're planning the Halloween ball. And I have a surprise for you." Dumbledore said. Everyone in the circle sat up and leaned towards him. "Some students from the American wizarding school, Boggleworth, will be coming…"

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Yes I am Ms.Snakin. I also understand you have cousins who go there. Three in fact."

"Three? I know Tom and Emma go there but who else?"

"A Snakin. Her name is Mandi."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Weird."

"Yes, anyway, students will be coming the Friday before Halloween and stay until Easter Break. They will be sorted and then take the same classes as they would in Bogglesworth. So, now that we know that, what do you guys want to do for the ball?"

"Well, maybe we could do something like a muggle thing. With Haunted Houses and Hayrides. What muggles think about Halloween." Padma said.

"Yeah, and we could have them play muggle music." Cho said.

"What about some muggle horror movies Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good girls. But there's one problem. How are we going to fit this into one night?" Dumbledore said.

"I know Professor, why don't we break up all of these things into one week? Like Monday could be the Haunted House, Tuesday could be the Hayrides, Wednesday could be a horror movie marathon, and Thursday could be that Trick or Treat thing." Draco said.

"What's Trick or Treat?" Kevin asked.

"It's when everyone dresses up and goes from door to door saying 'Trick or Treat!' and then they get candy or little games and things." Hermione said sounding bored. She was still mad at Kevin for what he said on the first day of term.

"We could have the portraits be the doors and they could give out clues as to where to find the prizes. We can have someone working a prize booth and for every clue, they get a certain number of prizes." Ernie said.

"That's brilliant!" Padma replied.

"Sounds good to me." Dumbledore said. "Now, what will we do at the dance?"

"Well, we could bob for apples, have a pumpkin carving contest, and dance." Hermione said.

"Sounds good. What about the decorations?" Dumbledore said looking around.

"Well, we should definitely have black and orange as our color themes. We could have streamers, balloons, confetti, pumpkins, candles, and maybe hats." Padma said. They finished sorting everything out for the ball and everyone got up to leave. Once everyone was outside of the Headmaster's door, Kevin pulled Hermione aside.

"What do you want?" Hermione said with a grimace.

"Listen, I just want to say I am really sorry about the dance. I was totally out of line, and I don't know why I did it. I feel really bad about yelling at you and Malfoy. Will you accept my apology?" Kevin said.

"I'll consider your apology. Maybe I'll forgive you." Hermione said. He smiled and nodded.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco leaning against a wall waiting for her. She walked over to him and leaned on him. He looked up and smiled. She planted her lips on his and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back and then they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner holding hands. Before they went into the Great Hall Hermione let go of Draco's hand.

"Why don't we give them something to talk about at the Ball?" Hermione said when she noticed Draco's face. He smirked then nodded. Hermione gave him a long kiss and then walked into the hall with a small smile. Draco walked in moments later.

* * *

Hermione walked in and sat down by Ginny. She turned to her best friend and said "Guess whose coming to the Halloween Ball."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Emma!" Hermione said happily.

"Oh…my…gosh… are you serious?" Ginny asked again.

"Totally. I'll owl her about our dance. Maybe we can do it." Hermione said. "Oh, and I found out my cousin that I haven't met yet will come. Her name's Mandi. Maybe we can corrupt _her_ too." Hermione finished with a smile and a wink. Ron and Harry were looking between the two with confused faces.

"Oh yeah, that would be awesome. Maybe when you owl Em you can ask her if she knows Mandi and to have her owl you. Who knows, if Em knows her she's probably been corrupted by now." Ginny said with a laugh as she and Hermione finished eating, leaving the boys to stare at them.

* * *

The rest of dinner flew by and Hermione met Draco at the portrait of a princess in a castle. This was their usual meeting place after dinner, and hardly anyone came by there. They snogged for a couple of minutes and then headed up to their dorm room. Hermione got ready for bed and walked into Draco's room. He was already asleep. She snuggled into him and he stirred.

"I knew you couldn't resist my arms." Draco said as he wrapped them around her. Hermione giggled and turned her head to look at them as they shared a good-night kiss and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

So there's the chappy. Barrels of love to my reviewers. I'm too tired to write your names down, but you know who you are! And love to everyone who reads my story! I just hope people like it. Next chappy will be the Halloween dance an you'll meet Emma, Tom, and Mandi. Interesting twists…

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE TELL ME BY REVIEWING, E-MAILING ME, OR YOU CAN COMMENT ON MY JOURNAL!


	8. HELP!

OK, i know you're all gonna hate me for this...because it definitely isn't part of the story. I NEED HELP! IM HAVING MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! i've seriously written like 20 copies of next chapter, but i dont have anything to write! i just have like the main things and that takes up a whole 3 pages! wop-de-doo!

ok, so if you want to help, review or send me an e-mail about what you think. next chapter is halloween. i need every and any kind of idea. like what they wear, what they do, ANYTHING! what you want to happen, what you think should happen. HELP!

once this chapter is done i have next chapter to update...i've been writing it and im almost done. its just this chapter thats been bugging me! so if you could please please PLEASE! give me any and every idea you had i will love you for like ever...and i'll give you a cookie! two cookies? OK A WHOLE BAG OF COOKIES! just help me...please!

3 alwayz sara 


End file.
